Yours Truly
by XoxO-A.T.H.E.N.A-oXOx
Summary: The Valantine's Day Ball is coming up, and Cassandra has no one to go with. Not that she doesn't have anyone willing to go with her, but all the love notes she recieves, well.....just don't appeal to her. But one note could change that
1. Chapter 1: Cassandra

YOUR'S TRULY.

Chapter 1: Cassandra

It was the day before the Valentine's day ball. Toms were exchanging flowers and chocolates with their mates or their crushes, others writing love poems or songs, some writing annonomyous love letters, or in Tugger's case, just being himself to drive all his fan-girls wild. Cassandra, a sleek beautiful brown and cream-colored queen sat silent, her piercing blue eyes resting on all the activity happening in the Jellicle's camp. She herself, had a slew of love notes, flowers, poems.....but none of the toms appealed to her, she was a tough queen to like. She wasn't as flirty as Bombalurina, but still very flirty in her own way, she wasn't caring like Jellyourum or Jennyanydots, but more distant from others, she didn't like it when people laughed at her, like Rumpleteazer when she pulled pranks on others, she wasn't as beautiful as Victoria, but she was just as flexible. The queen sorted through the notes and gifts, but nothing, to her seemed to catch her eye. With a wary sigh, she flopped her head on the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes, remebering her old mate, how he abused her, raped her, called her cruel names, and treated her like trash. Her thoughts were interupted when Munkastrap and Tugger tumbled into her. With a hiss of annoyance she got up dusting off her sleek coat. "Do you mind?" She asked. "Give the note to me Tugger!" Munkastrap hissed not even acknowledging Cassandra's question. Tugger growled and grabbed the piece of paper from Munkastrap and quickly crawled over to Cassandra "Hey Cass, wanna go to the ball with-" He was cut off as Munkastrap pounced on him. "No Tugger! You promised him you would stay away!" Munkastrap growled. Cassandra raised her eyebrow at the toms and grabbed the note from Tugger as Munkastrap held him down. She rolled her eyes at the two toms and walked away in the seductive way that she always she left Tugger stared longingly after her but was still held down by Munkastrap "Seriously Tugger, cant you just lay off for once, for your own little brother?" Munkastrap asked. Tugger shrugged "Alls fair in love and war." He chuckled. Munkastrap growled in annoyance and let his younger brother up.

Cassandra walked into her den and sat down to read the note. With a sigh, she opened up the folded paper and literally almost choked with shock when she finished reading.....


	2. Chapter 2: The Note

Chapter 2: The note

Catching her breath, Cassandra opened the note again and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. With a quick sigh she read it again

'Dear Cassandra-No, Dearest Cassandra,' The note began,

'I never really noticed this.....but I've always really liked you. I mean your eyes are so beautiful, your so beautiful. Your unique in every way, and I know I probally dont have a big chance, but I'd really like to go to the ball with you. I really want to get to know you Cass. I seriously hope Tugger didn't ask you first, I told him to lay off, but he doesn't listen very well.....Well anyway, meet me tonight in the field.

Yours Truly,  
Your secret admirer.'

Cassandra gasped in astonishment. The note was very well written, unlike all the other notes she received. The writer's handwriting was rough yet smooth at the same time. She smiled half to herself and then decided she'd talk with her best friend Mistoffelees.

Cassandra walked into the small den of Mistoffelees. She grinned slightly, seeing her friend humming as he wrote a letter using his powers rather than his own paws to write.

"For Victoria Im guessing?" She asked. Startled, the tuxuedo tom gave a start and stopped humming. "Oh...Hey Cass. You almost gave me a heart-attack!" He said clutching his chest. "Well, sorry about that." She teased.

Misto had been her best friend since she arrived at the junkyard, and she was ALWAYS the first to see his new tricks, which was why she was always his assistant. "Well, then, what do you need?" He asked curiously, finishing up his letter and folding it. "Well, I wanted to show you this..." She meowed hesitantly and gave him the note.

He read quickly and looked up not surprised at all. "So....you've got another secret admirer....What ya me to do about it?" He chuckled. Cassandra nudged him hard but affectionately. "But this one's different, it doesn't just say 'Cassandra I like you, come to the ball with me.' It actually is very well written and list reasons why this person would actually want to go with me."

Misto shrugged "Well if your trying to find out who it is, don't ask me. I know nothing!" He said, his voice showing that he was lying. "Who is it Misto?" Cassandra questioned walking towards him "Um....gotta go!"He said quickly and vanished in a heap of smoke. "That little bastard!" She cursed teasingly about her friend and then gasped.

What if her secret admirer was....Mistoffelees, her best friend? She felt a lump develop in her throat and she prayed to the everlasting cat that it was not Misto. She loved Misto, but as a brother, nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3: The Suprise

Chapter 3:The Big Suprise

When night finally came, Cassandra looked in her mirror at her reflection. She shrugged, she looked the same as usual.

With a sigh she walked out her small den and to the field. She sat down in the meodow, which was strangely errie in the night's pitch black scene. She shrugged, she was used to the darkness. Her blue eyes glinted as she looked at the moon, which clearly said that she, as she always sang, she had moonlit eyes. She heard rustling in the meodow and she took a breath, awaiting the tom who was her secret admirer. A few moments later a tom stepped out into the moonlight, but it wasn't Mistoffelees.

Definatley not Mistoffelees, but Alonzo! "Hello Alonzo, beautiful night tonight." She commented looking at the moon, not Alonzo. Alonzo shyly made his way over to her. "Yes it is...." He replied. Cassandra looked at him and her mouth almost hung open in awe. His usually wild fur was neat, his bushy hair slicked back, his eyes gleaming. "So.....It was you...?" Cassandra said quietly. Alonzo sighed "Yes....I sent the note.....Pathetic right?"Alonzo sounded very down on himself, which was odd for the flirty tomcat. Cassandra chuckled slightly and nuzzled him. "No, it was actually the sweetest thing I've ever read, and I've read alot of notes in these past days." She chuckled. Alonzo brightnened up "Well....everything I said on the note is true." He said.

Cassandra smiled slightly "Its strange, I thought that Misto sent the note at first...." She admitted. Alonzo looked at her confused "So, did Tugger ask you?" He asked a slight growl in his voice at the mention of his older brother.

"Um, well I dont really know....he started to ask but Munkastrap tackled him." "Oh." He sighed relived. He opened the palm of his hand and revealed a beautiful black collar, studded, not spiked, it had a crecent moon on the front and made of leather.

Cassandra gasped "I-its beautiful!" She stammered. Alonzo smiled "So are you." He purred, his flirtatiousness returning. Cassandra grinned slightly at the comment and Alonzo unclipped the collar and put it around her neck. A perfect fit. Alonzo put an arm around her purring softly.

Cassandra closed her eyes purring as well but then her eyes shot open and she backed away from him "Wait, what about Bomba and Jemima?" She asked narrowing her eyes. Alonzo sighed "Bomba left me for Tugger, who has yet to ask her to the ball, and Jemima.....Well, she's nice and all but lately she's to busy chasing Tugger to even notice me...."

"So im just second-best?!" Cassandra hissed getting up "No! No Cassie, your not second-best to anyone! The only thing that ever stopped me from ever talking to you is Bomba or Jemima, but their out of the picture now." He said walking over to her and putting his arm around her again.

Cassandra sighed a bit reilived he diddn't say anything stupid to insult her more. She started to purr again and rested her head on his shoulder. "Bet your not faster that me." Alonzo chuckled. Cassandra raised an eyebrow "Oh really?" She playfully growled and got into a stance, ready to sprint off. "On your mark get set go!" Alonzo said and sprinted off "Not fair! You got a head start!" She called and sprinted after him on her long slender legs.

After racing and talking, the two walked back to the junkyard, their path lit by moonlight. "Goodnight Cassie." Alonzo whispered, letting go of her hand and starting to head to his den. Cassandra smiled after him "Night Alonzo." She meowed back and then skipped to her den and fell asleep, smiling as she dreamnt about her and Alonzo.


End file.
